1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a thin edge design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prevalence of multimedia application, display devices with higher resolution and wider viewing angles have become the trendy products in related technical fields. The rapid rising demand for high-resolution display panels integrated into portable electronic devices (PED) such as digital camera with resolution higher than QVGA (960×240) has also gradually increased. As far as the process integration for related products is concerned, the display device with a thin edge design may provide wider viewing angles in comparison with that with the same size. Meanwhile, the resolution may remain unaffected.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional display device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional display device 10 includes a display region 12 and a peripheral region 14 disposed around or surrounding the display region 12. The chip driver 18 is located in or coupled to a chip bonding region 16 of the peripheral region 14, and the conducting lines 20 disposed in the peripheral region 14 may provide driving signals from the chip driver 18 to the pixels of the display region 12. In a high-resolution panel, since there is a huge number of the conducting lines 20 which are configured for electrically connecting the chip driver 18 and the pixels of the display region 12, the peripheral region 14 (i.e. edge) of the display panel 10 must be increased as well. Take an amorphous silicon thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (a-Si TFT LCD) panel with QVGA resolution as an example. In order to accommodating the conducting lines 20 between the chip driver 18 and pixels, a width L of over 2 mm should be reserved on both left and right sides of the display region 12 respectively (as shown in FIG. 1). Obviously, the aforementioned design shows that the edge width of the small-sized display device nowadays still requires to be minimized, such that the demand for the appearance specifications of modern electronic products may be fulfilled.